


Game Over

by Tristiahna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Games, Horror, Mind Games, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristiahna/pseuds/Tristiahna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want Rhyme to erase the concept of reality and fantasy. Reality is only what you make of it and I want Rhyme to erase the idea that reality is what you are born in to. Can you do that for me?” </p>
<p>Aoba, being naive, walked straight in to their trap. </p>
<p>-Unfinished - Discontinued-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rhyme had always been the biggest form of entertainment. The virtual reality game boomed ten years ago, was quickly advancing, and Toue industry was constantly looking for innovative ways to draw more people in. Rhyme had originally started as a battle game, where the player would be inserted in to a virtual battle field, and battle other players. It became the thing to do amongst many people, especially those tired of Rib, but Toue industry wanted more than just that. _Why not make it broader? Reach other people; those who may not like simple back-and-forth battle?_ It was that suggestion that made Rhyme the most popular gaming form in history. Game after game introduced people to different worlds, people, and teams. From war simulators, medieval knight battles, to simple modern worlds in which you take care of animals, Rhyme had it all. A big demand, however, was for something far more intense. Adrenaline junkies became fans of horror themed games. The virtual reality made it seem like you had entered the world itself and what made Rhyme so intense was that, despite it all being done in your mind, everything felt real. Very real. Which allowed Rhyme to take horror gaming to a whole new level. Rhyme was the perfect way to escape reality and enter something more desirable or entertaining. However, at what point had things been taken too far?

“I want Rhyme to erase the concept of reality and fantasy. Reality is only what you make of it and I want Rhyme to erase the idea that reality is what you are born in to. Can you do that for me?”  
The blonde chuckled. “I can do anything you wish of me, sir. Is there anything specific you would like done?”  
“No. However, I do not want the participants to know what is going on. I want it to be random so we can see just how convincing Rhyme can be. Convince them that it is their reality.” The man answered before leaving the room.  
Virus smirked, turned back to the screen, and began the programming. Just how real can it be? Even if the virtual world defies logic, humans were easy to break, and could be lead to believe practically anything. A prompt box appeared on the screen asking for a title, rating, mode, and genre of the new game. Obviously the title was important, but not entirely necessary. The rating was also irrelevant at this point in time and it would be run as a private game anyway. The mode was what sort of game-play they would experience. There were five types of modes: BF Battle, FF Battle, One-Way, Free Form, and Demo. BF Battle was back-and-forth battle which was used in the original Rhyme battles. FF Battle, or Free Form Battle, was becoming much more popular than the original BF Battle. This was a battle mode which a player could attack on will. FF Battle games are generally battle only and with little to no other motives. Games with a One-Way mode are adventure or visual games which the player has little control. Often times they are directed where to go, and what to do, and can not proceed through passages without completing the objective. Free Form modes were much more complex, but much more desirable as well. This is where the player has full control of where they want to go and what they want to do. The playing fields were more detailed and less controlled. Demo was simply a mode for tutorials or beginning trial games and is a visual-only mode; the participant had no control. Virus quickly inserted the details.

Title: Trial Game  
Rating: CERO - Sampler  
Mode: Free Form

Virus hesitated at the last field which was genre. Obviously this determined what sort of game it was. There was practically a Rhyme game for every genre out there; adventure, life, mystery, thriller, etc. There were even games for porn and fetishes. He considered it a moment before finally entering his choice and confirming the game type.

Horror.

He hit enter and he began the programming.


	2. The Foyer

_“Whoever participates in the trial game will be paid a large sum of money. You need it, don’t you? Your friends as well. It’ll be fine. I promise that it’s just for research purposes. You’ve played Rhyme before so you basically know what to do.”_

Virus’s words echoed in Aoba’s head as he opened his eyes slowly. His surroundings were dark and he was unsure of where he was. Despite the uneasiness he felt about working with Virus, with Granny’s health declining, and only working a part-time job, he was pretty desperate for any money that he could get. He hated that Ren was the main source of income at the moment and he felt like such a burden. Sure Virus and Trip have not always been the best of people, but what was the worst that could happen? They had encouraged him to get his friends involved as well saying that it would help move the testing along a lot quicker. Noiz was quick to agree considering that he has always been big in to rhyme. Koujaku and Mizuki originally put up a fight, but agreed since it would be helping Aoba out. And, of course, Clear was always down for anything if it was for Aoba. The one that proved difficult, even more so than Mizuki, was Mink. No one was sure why he finally agreed, but it did take quite a bit of convincing. Aoba rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and slowly rolled over. Everything was a blur and he tried to recall any previous events.

_“Just lay down and relax. We are going to keep you here in the facility to monitor a few things. Don’t worry, like I said before, this is simply for research and you are not in any sort of danger. We will be putting you under at the same time, however, you all won’t be entering the game together. To be honest I advise you avoid grouping at all costs. The order of entry will be Noiz, Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Aoba, and finally Mizuki.”_

Thinking about it there was not much to recall. Virus had been really vague and, when asked about the game or what they were studying, he would skillfully avoid the question. Finally Aoba managed to shake the haze enough to observe his surroundings. It was too hard to see and as he moved to get up his hand hit something next to him. He swore under his breath as he grabbed a hold of it and realized, with sudden relief, that it was a flashlight. He messed with it a bit before he was able to flick it on. The moment the flashlight illuminated the room he desperately wished it had not. He was on the floor, in the foyer, of some run down house. The walls were rotting away and the floors looked as if they could give out at any moment. He stood up in a panic and looked around. It appeared to be vacant, or so, he hoped it was. Despite his growing nervousness there was no use in simply standing there and he slowly moved forward. It was only a trial game so surely it was not too detailed nor too long. Right? He took a deep breath as he felt anxiety growing. Something was off. Something was definitely off. He cursed himself for not insisting more details about the game. He should have known better when Virus was straight up denying them information that this was potentially going to end up… undesirable.  
“Please don’t be a horror game.” He whispered to himself as he turned to look at a picture hanging loosely from a damaged wall.  
As if to answer his question there was a rustling noise from behind him. There was a low growl and Aoba froze in place. Knowing Virus enjoyed mind-games, Aoba only feared the worst. He was never big in to horror movies or games due to the fact he often panicked easily or, if he managed to make it through, he would not sleep for a week after. Before Aoba could decide his course of action a hand grabbed his neck and nails dug in to his skin. Aoba cried out in fright while whipping around and attempting to shake off whatever had a hold of him. Without thinking he swung at the culprit and landed a direct hit and they stumbled back. Aoba quickly aimed his flashlight at whatever had a hold of him and what he saw he was not quite expecting.  
“Noiz!?” Aoba yelled.  
Noiz responded by laughing.  
Aoba felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  
“I mean, I knew you were jumpy, but don’t you think that was a bit extreme?" Noiz mocked.  
“Are you kidding me?” Aoba scoffed.  
“Did you just get here?” Noiz questioned while wiping the blood from his lip.  
“Yeah. Didn’t you come in first? Shouldn’t you be farther along?” Aoba questioned.  
Noiz shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea where I am suppose to be going. Just when I think I’m getting somewhere, it’s almost like everything restarts. It sucks. I am just sort of waiting it out now for whenever they get done with their testing or whatever they’re doing. Normally I would aim to win, but this really is not my style of game.”  
Aoba sighed. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I guess I should have questioned Virus more.”  
Aoba examined the area a little more before turning back to Noiz.  
“Want to see how far we can get together?” Noiz questioned while glancing around the area, almost as if he was expecting something.  
“What is it?” Aoba asked, making note of Noiz’s behavior.  
And as if to answer his question, behind him, something began descending from the ceiling. Crawling down the wall, slowly, it simply observed the new player.  
“Aoba…” Noiz whispered a warning when he caught sight of what, Aoba assumed, he was waiting for.  
It took Aoba a moment to even realize they were not alone. Like a child he wanted to believe that if he can not see it, it can not see him, and wanted nothing more to ignore whatever it was. He knew better though and finally brought himself to turn around and face whatever was coming upon him. What he was faced with was far worse than what he expected and he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. A distorted human-like figure was in front of him with it’s skin torn and mangled and it’s limbs bent in abnormal ways. It’s neck was twisted around and it’s jaw hanging loose to expose razor sharp teeth. It let out a growl and Aoba turned to Noiz.  
“Run!” Noiz yelled while pulling Aoba away.  
As they both made a dash down the hall it instantly followed. It was fast, too fast, and it gained quickly. Unfamiliar with the environment Aoba found himself at an extreme disadvantage. It seemed like Noiz did not have a good concept of the building either and they ended up hitting a dead end. Aoba whipped around only to have the creature on him in an instant. He instinctively laid a hard punch on the creature, unsure of what to do, and it stumbled back from the impact. Noiz quickly joined in and assaulted it with punches and kicks and, to Aoba’s surprise, it actually fled.

_“Game play will be displayed on a screen and Trip and I will be monitoring you. We will see everything that you do and hear everything that you say. In an emergency, we will be able to communicate with you, however, communication is limited and to be avoided at all costs especially on Trip and my’s end.”_

“Virus! You asshole!” Aoba cried out. “I don’t want to do this! I wouldn’t have consented if I had known!” Of course there was no response. Aoba cursed.  
“There’s no use now.” Noiz scoffed. “We just have to get through it.”  
“I suppose. I’m sorry.” Aoba apologized.  
“Don’t be. I think we have all just come to the conclusion that Virus is an asshole.”  
Aoba shined the flashlight down the hallway where the creature had fled only to find it creeping back towards them.  
“Shit. What do we do?” Aoba whispered.  
Noiz seemed to consider something a moment before pushing Aoba towards another hallway. “Go! It was after me first; I’ll drive it away.”  
“But Noiz!” Aoba objected.  
“Go!” Noiz demanded before turning to run.  
Like expected the creature went after Noiz and Aoba ran in the opposite direction.  
After running as far away from Noiz’s direction as he could Aoba leaned against a wall and quickly examined the area for any threats. When it appeared to be safe he let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down. It was just a game, there was no real danger, why was he so afraid? It was not terribly far-out there or surprising either. Actually, everything was obnoxiously cliché. However, that did not seem to dwindle his paranoia that there was something worse waiting for him.  
 _Get out. Get out, get out, get out!_  


Aoba grew anxious as the voice in his head began screaming, which was something he had not heard in a long time.  
Get out? Get out of where? This location? The game?  
Aoba went to move away from where he was standing when a scream tore through the house. Aoba froze in place, recognizing the sound of the voice.  
“N-Noiz!” He called out while trying to figure out where his cry came from.  
There was a loud crash behind him as a picture fell from the wall and Aoba let out a yelp. God he was so jumpy.  
He turned back around and glanced up just in time to catch a figure moving in front of him. Unlike the previous grotesque being, this one appeared to have a fully human form. Was it Noiz? Whatever it was it did not seem to be targeting him.  
“Hey!” Aoba called after while attempting to follow whoever, or whatever, it was.  
He quickly ran down the hall and turned the corner to catch sight of Noiz, to his relief.  
“Noiz! Thank God, it’s you.” Aoba breathed out. However his relief began to fade as Noiz did not respond. “Noiz?” Aoba pressed, growing uncomfortable.  
“Leave.” Noiz said, almost inaudible. The words came out almost like a strangled growl.  
“Noiz. What’s wrong? I heard you scream…” Aoba questioned as he approached him.  
 _He screamed, you idiot, something’s not right! He can’t feel pain!_  
Aoba ignored Instinct and came closer. Maybe there was another reason?  
“Leave!” Noiz snapped while turning slightly. Aoba could see his face now and he let out a horrified gasp.  
His teeth were razor sharp, his gums black and bloody. His skin was discolored, almost like it was beginning to rot away, and blood was beginning to soak in the areas around the grotesque flesh.  
Noiz let out a cry and began tearing at his skin. Aoba turned to run, but it was too late. Noiz’s eyes glowed an eerie yellow as he turned to face Aoba. He let out another shriek and lunged. Aoba cried out as he struggled to get away. He thrashed about and attempted to lay whatever blow he could to get Noiz off of him. Noiz fell back and Aoba managed to escape his grasp. Thankfully Noiz did not have the speed of the previous beast. Aoba quickly turned a corner and ducked behind a table. Unfortunately Noiz quickly found him due to the light on his flashlight. Aoba cursed his obliviousness while flipping the table in attempt to obstruct the path and continued running. The house had a lot of hallways and doors, but at any moment one could lead to a dead end. He fussed with the flashlight attempting to turn it off, but no matter how many times he hit the switch it would not turn off. He turned another corner and leaned against the wall frantically trying to find where the batteries went. There was nothing. Was it not made to turn off?  
“Come on. Come on. God damn it!” Usually it was the flashlight dying that proved to be the issue; of course he would be the one with the bad luck and opposite effect.  
He put his hand over the light and peered around the corner. The light still shined through, but nowhere near as bright. There was no sign of Noiz. Maybe he had somehow managed to lose him? Aoba breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to continue, but as he did so he found himself face to face with Noiz. He cried out and fell back in surprise and Noiz was on him once more. Noiz’s facial features were warped and blood was oozing out of his skin. He had what appeared to be claws which he drug ruthlessly across Aoba’s arms where were trying to shield him from the attack. The claws dug in to his skin, tearing it, as blood began soaking through the shredded cloth.  
“Noiz! Noiz! Stop!” Aoba cried as he desperately attempted to get away.  
There was no use, Noiz was gone. With one more blow Noiz fell back and Aoba was able to regain himself. He picked up the flashlight and sprinted as fast as he could. The flashlight… why did he grab the flashlight? That was what was causing these problems. He went to place the flashlight on a small table in the hallway, but in that moment he felt dizzy and struggled to regain himself.  
What was he doing? Running? He was running, right? No, the flashlight. He was getting rid of the flashlight.  
He went to put down the burden once more, and again, there was a flash and he was overcome with dizziness.  
What was he doing? Running? Yeah, he was running.

_“We are testing something, however, and you may find yourself forgetting things. That is us adjusting game play. While it’s free form, we still need some direction and control.” ___

Aoba turned the corner and caught sight of a staircase. He quickly ran up the first 3 stairs which lead to a landing. Noiz quickly gained on him, and he knew there was no more time to run. He threw himself to the ground and huddled in the corner.  
Shit, the light. He put his hand over the flashlight and held it close to him. He mentally begged for Noiz not to see it as he now stood at the foot of the stairs, unmoving. Aoba felt like his heart was going to burst at any moment. His chest was tight, he could barely breath, and his vision began to blur.  
Oh no, no, no. Now was a bad time for a panic attack.  
He wanted to scream and he clutched his chest. To his surprise Noiz actually walked away as if he did not notice him, but Aoba did not feel relief. Pain shot through his body and he gasped for air. He began to choke on a sob when his vision began to tunnel. He heard his heart beating viciously and the mumbled words of, ‘Game Over’, before he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found this is a very hard genre for me to write. I am not really confident in it, however, a lot of mental energy and time has already gone in to this, so I figured... why not?


End file.
